


【速度与激情:特别行动】一个避孕套引发的悲剧(lukard)( pwp一发完)

by KinderLionel



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Fast and the Furious: Hobbs and Shaw, 速度与激情:特别行动
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinderLionel/pseuds/KinderLionel
Summary: *是个沙雕车*逛超市的时候看到了100多块钱六个的套子，被物价和奢侈套子给吓到了，所以打算让两个硬汉面对一下这个问题*不得不说这个脑洞真的很奇特*ooc怪物登场，希望爸爸们别打我，爱你们*我好像变成了什么开车博主(不我不是)





	【速度与激情:特别行动】一个避孕套引发的悲剧(lukard)( pwp一发完)

Luke很久没和Samatha一起逛过超市了——所以当他真正跟着女儿来逛一圈的时候，确实被货架上的标价牌吓着。  
物价上涨的太快了。  
前探员这么想着，还是趁着Samatha不注意时替她拿了一盒巧克力，大概算是一个小礼物。  
除了日常的家庭用品和零食之外，Luke当然还记得出门之前Deckard交给他的“任务”——Deckard还是专门背着Samatha，附在大个子耳边交代的——买盒避孕套。  
他得在Samatha不注意的时候完成这个任务。倒不是说思想封闭或者别的什么，早些性教育总归是好的，但她还没到需要知道这些计生用品的年纪。  
趁着Sam找卫生间的空隙，Luke走到了相应的货架——各种各样的套子大大刷新了探员的认知，无论是款式，尺寸，薄厚甚至包装都讲究的不行，除开包装上那几个有点显眼的说明用途的词，Luke觉得这些东西精美的甚至可以当成礼物送人。  
但当他看了一眼价格之后发现，嗯，不但包装相当精美，价格也很美丽——最便宜的都足够给Samatha买一整套足球护具外加一盒巧克力。  
然后，勤俭持家的Luke Hobbs，果断放弃了Deckard交给的任务，拉着Samatha去结账了。

当然，从超市回来大家都忘了这码子事。他们跟往常一样和Samatha度过了周末的下午，检查了她的周末作业，催着她早点上床睡觉，然后决定打一炮。  
故事出现转折是在Luke脱掉裤子的时候。  
那时候Luke的裤子脱了一半，一条腿已经从裤管中出来了，而Deckard只是扫了一眼Luke裤裆那鼓鼓囊囊的一大包，一边解着自己的衬衣扣子一边问了一句:“避孕套买了吗？”  
后者歪头一笑，接着自己脱裤子的动作:“当然，你绝对想不到的那种。”  
Deckard没注意到说这句话时Hobbs的嘴角轻轻抽了一下。  
“.....我觉得这话从你嘴里说出来像是个鬼故事。”将脱下来的衬衣挂在衣架上，Deckard转身踮起脚亲上了Hobbs的唇。  
两个男人的吻并不像一般情侣那样温润甜蜜，到更像是他们平常的相处方式，就连亲吻都要分出个高下好坏——亲吻间Luke勾住了Deckard的一条腿，摔跤赛场上压制一般的将人压在床上，大手隔着平角内裤揉着结实紧致的臀瓣。  
浅吻一路向下，顺着涎液淌下的路线停留在颈窝，啃咬亲吻着留下一个个红紫的印记。  
Deckard也绝不会把自己的主动权拱手让人，在Hobbs埋在他颈间啃咬的时候，他的双手已经扯下了Luke的内裤，一只手握住身上人高热的柱体有节奏的撸动，另一只手则探进自己的内裤撸动起自己的。  
两人难得的没有斗嘴。  
一直在臀肉作乱的大手拽下了Deckard的内裤，接着Luke伸手拿出了床头的润滑剂，毫不吝惜的挤了一大把捂在手心里，待到液体变得温温热热才涂匀在穴口周围，两指就着润滑按着穴口周围的褶皱，一点儿一点儿戳刺着扩张甬道。  
但这对于Dec还是有点儿凉，后者顺势蹬了他的肩膀一脚:“你他妈就不能多捂会儿?还是你早泄要快点儿干完?”  
“在你肚子里捂是一样的。”探员接了Deckard的话，并将缓慢戳刺的两根手指送进了已经些微扩开的甬道。  
“操你...”忽然的入侵让Dec骂了一句，一只手勾住了Luke的脖颈，另一只手握着两人的勃起贴在一起，“我说过主动权在我手上——”他说着抽动起自己的腰，模拟性交的动作主动让两根手指操他的肠道，而两根阴茎的相互摩擦也给了两人极大的快感。  
两人几乎是同时发出了一声餍足的叹息。  
配合着Dec的扭动，Luke的两指不时开合弯曲，在触到前列腺点时适时加上了第三根手指。  
肠道扩张到足够程度时，探员退出了自己的手指，重新勾住Deckard的一条腿将人压住，扶住自己几乎硬的发疼的阴茎准备进入正题。  
但Deckard顺着Luke的姿势一脚蹬在他的肩膀上，阻止了他的动作。  
“套呢？”他挑眉。  
“戴上了——”Luke也挑了挑眉，“空气套。”  
“......”Deckard觉得自己的拳头有点儿要失控。  
“那玩意儿太贵了——我们还有一个女儿要养，得省着点儿花钱，就当是为Sam考虑。”他一只手握住了Dec的脚踝，直接将这条腿架在了自己肩膀上，接着俯下身凑在恋人耳边，忽然贴近的动作让柱体顶端直接抵在了穴口，被扩开的穴口一张一合的吸着柱头，奇妙的感觉让两个人不约而同吸了口气。  
“而且公主，你要是不想，我可以不射进去。”他在Dec耳边轻轻说。  
“带着你的鬼话滚远点。”前佣兵白了他一眼，“第一次你说‘我就蹭蹭不进去’，结果托你的福，我他妈躺了两天——你有哪一次真的没射进去?!!而且你他妈有一次还让我带了一肚子你的子子孙孙出任务!!!”  
“就算我射进去了，我帮你清理——我用自己的下半身发誓。”Luke说着，不动声色将柱头一点点推进。  
“What the f...唔.....”Dec还想骂点什么，却被突如其来异物入侵的感觉搅乱了头脑。  
阴茎缓慢的进入肠道，藉由前液和润滑剂，还有充足的扩张让Dec其实能好受不少。  
当柱体完全被吞吃之后，Deckard适应了一下，反身将大个子压在身下，自己坐在后者怀里动了起来。  
Deckard很匀称，肌肉比例恰到好处——坐在身上扭动腰部时，腹肌和人鱼线随着动作的上下牵动，布满痕迹的前胸微微前倾，乳头微挺，随着呼吸的节奏起伏——还有喉结，因为快感而后仰使得喉结更加明显，咽唾沫的动作让这个凸起上下滚动一下，汗滴顺着它的侧边流下去，汇在锁骨凹陷处。整具躯体因为情欲蒙上了一层粉色，细密的汗珠更衬得前佣兵仿佛一个雨后熟透的蜜桃，引得人想要一口吃掉。  
一边欣赏着爱人的躯体，Luke的手也没停着，一直抚摸撸动着Dec颤颤巍巍想要射的柱体。  
前后夹击的快感让Deckard承受不住射了出来，而高潮的过程中Luke端住了他，借着肠道收缩的节奏狠狠顶了几下后退了出来，却还是一个不小心射了Dec一整腿。  
“我说过我不射在里面——”探员很贴心的从床头拿了纸，开始按他说过的那样帮恋人清理一身的狼藉，“射在外面总可以吧？”  
“........”Deckard白了他一眼，任由探员一边清理一边吃自己豆腐。

“下次如果我让你戴套你不戴——我就买一盒套子套你头上憋死你。”  
睡觉前，Deckard这样气呼呼的说。

-FIN-

后记①  
自从这次以后，Deckard接的任务忽然多了起来。  
有点儿搞不清楚状况的Luke在和他打了一炮之后问起了这个问题，然后被Deckard按在床上暴揍了一顿。  
“.....你他妈说了要养女儿，你他妈还要打炮，凭你那点儿薪水连下午茶都不够，我干点儿活养女儿顺便给你这个蛋白质脑子买两盒套都要被你按着操，我真不知道你的脑子留着还有什么用。”  
“怪不得每次的套用起来都勒——看来是按你的尺寸买的。”  
然后Luke又被Deckard按在床上揍了一顿。

后记②  
越想越气的Deckard最后打通了Hobbs妈妈的电话——  
他生情并茂的向Hobbs妈妈控诉了Luke整天精虫上脑操他还让他买套的无耻行径。使得Hobbs妈妈一边隔着电话安慰听起来都快哭出来的Dec，一边对着她身边Hobbs兄弟们大骂Luke，并且在保持着和Deckard的通话状态打通了Luke的电话，披头盖脸一顿骂之后勒令Luke马上回家。  
Deckard觉得自己总算出了一口气，嗯，有点爽。  
而一头雾水急急忙忙托Dicky弄到了最快一艘航班赶回萨摩亚的Luke，在一进家门时就挨了母亲的一通人字拖乱揍。还不知道为什么。  
Luke委屈，但Luke还蒙在鼓里。  
探员大概想破头都想不出来这两顿毒打的起因会是一只避孕套。

-FIN*2-


End file.
